panthersprivatefandomcom-20200213-history
Sarah Copperfield
Sarah Copperfield is a character in the Faux Paradise: The 77th Hunger Games, where she serves as a minor antagonist, before becoming more of a neutral character as the games progress. She was a career tribute from District 4, serving as a support fighter in the alliance. She was a confident, well-rounded tribute with a competitive nature. She participated in the 77th Hunger Games, where she died on the 13th day to either sharks or drowning. ''Faux Paradise: The 77th Hunger Games'' Early Life Career Training Like most boys and girls of her age, Sarah trained in a career academy, to become one of the strongest tributes in a Hunger Games. Hunger Games Reaping Sarah was prepared for the reaping, carefully brushing her long hair. She volunteered as tribute, though was made uncomfortable by her district partner, who told heard they'd be more than friends. Training Center Sarah joined the careers alongside her district partner District 4 Male, the two becoming supporting members of the group. She was helpful and good-natured, being a normal career tribute to her allies. Her district partner attempted to rape her, but thankfully he was stopped by Tobias. During training, she achieved a score of 9, getting high odds of winning at 7-1. Interview Sarah drew great sympathy from the capitol due to her near-rape experience, getting her overwhelming support. Cornucopia Bloodbath Sarah was a strong contributor in the bloodbath, helping her allies fight the tributes trying to take supplies from the cornucopia. She keeps several attacking tributes pinned behind crates, holding the cornucopia by herself for some time before her allies show up. She and Aquarius took on a majority of the Capitol's Bane themselves, though thankfully help arrived. Sarah later fought the boy from 7 and girl from 8, having trouble fighting two tributes at once. She manages though, knocking down the boy from 7 with a hilt bashing attack. Able to single out the girl from 8, Sarah defeats her, killing the girl whilst Aquarius finishes off the boy from 7. He tries to convince Sarah to leave the cornucopia, but Sarah refuses, wanting to help Thalia. Aquarius reluctantly agrees, as he and Sarah go to assist Thalia. While helping her out though, Sarah is ambushed by the District 3 Male, being stabbed in the neck by a tranquilzer dart, knocking her out for the remainder of the day. Plan for Revenge Sarah wakes up a few hours later, joining the discussion for who should lead the careers. She dismisses the 4 male's proposal, calling him out for being a pedophile. Sarah also dissuades Jacqueline, telling the girl that she wasn't in the right mental state after Tobias' passing. Eventually, Sarah and the other careers agree on having Thalia as leader, her courageous defense of the cornucopia being a main selling point. Aquarius Argument Tired, Sarah ends up falling into a bed Aquarius had previously claimed. When he falls back down in the bed to sleep, Sarah jolts awake, and the two argue over who should have the bed. Too tired to really discuss the matter, Aquarius pushes Sarah over to the other side of the bed, the two sleeping together. Morning Surprise After waking up, Jacqueline tells the careers of a mutt she'd killed. Thalia sets some rules for the career alliance to follow, when the 4 boy questions what they do about the big alliance. Sarah is quick to hop on the idea, wanting revenge for Tobias and to get all their stuff back. That's when Aquarius reveals a secret, that the careers had an informant in the Capitol's Bane, the District 11 Male. With this in mind, the careers planned to strike when the Bane would least expect it. Raid of the Resort Sarah joins the careers in an attack on the resort, where she climbs a ladder and sneaks into a second floor room. There, Sarah slits the girl from 10 's throat as she sleeps, moving on to her next target, Cora. However, the 10 girl's cannon awakens Cora, who Sarah tries to stab quickly. Cora grabs Sarah, and the two begin to wrestle for control of the knife. Denshi hears the two girl's fighting, and walks in to see the attack. Although Sarah had Cora held at knife point, she ends up being elbowed in the stomach and gains a nasty slash wound to the chest. Before Cora can kill Sarah, Thalia shoots an arrow, scaring the two tributes off. She then injects Sarah with anesthetic, numbing the wound's pain. Thalia orders Sarah to stay put, leaving her behind upstairs. Hurried Retreat Sarah is bandaging her wounds up when the missing Bane members arrive, firing muskets at the careers. Jacqueline grabs Sarah, ordering her to flee. Sarah follows Jacqueline, the two meeting up with Thalia and Aquarius and escaping by boat. When they get back to the lesser island, they see the wolves had raided the farm house. Thalia decides the careers will sleep on the boat, to not risk anymore loss of life. Invasion of the Bane When the 11 male informs the careers the Capitol's Bane were coming, Sarah prepares for the worst. When she notices Jacqueline standing on the beach to face the hostile alliance alone, Sarah runs by her side, joining her in their wait for the enemy. Before they end up locking blades with the Bane, Thalia shoots a flaming arrow into the bane's boat, burning their transport and forcing the alliance into the water. Sarah has to snap Jacqueline out of her revenge daze, the two girls getting on a secret boat with Thalia and Aquarius, leaving the volcanic island. Days of Rest Sarah doesn't appear again until the sixth day, where she suggest to Thalia the careers rest. Although Thalia was still heated due to her plan with Lucia failing and Aquarius mentioning her missing eye, she still agrees, allowing the careers a full day of rest. She tries to convince Jacqueline to stay around when the latter wants to go hunting, though Jacqueline leaves anyways. When Jacqueline returns that night, Sarah and Aquarius inform her that Thalia had went to bed early. After Aquarius heads off, Jacqueline confesses to Sarah that she doesn't trust the tributes from District 1. Sarah calms her down, telling Jacqueline that they were Thalia's careers, and that there was nothing to worry about. This calms her down enough, and the two tributes end up sleeping. Attempted Betrayel Sarah had her back turned when Thalia was about to shoot her and Jacqueline. Thankfully, Aquarius stopped Thalia from betraying his allies, lying to Sarah and Jacqueline that he and Thalia were just making love. Hunting down the Giant Upon being notified of the elimination of 2 more Capitol's Bane tributes, Thalia orders the careers hunt for JaKhel and the 9 Female. Sarah joins the hunt, spotting footprints in the sand near a straw hut. Thalia tells Sarah to find the others, as she enters the hut. When Sarah returns with Jacqueline, the two notice JaKhel standing over Thalia about to kill. Jacqueline tosses a knife at JaKhel, as the two girls pursue the giant tribute. The two chase him into the resort, losing track of JaKhel. Sarah splits up with JaKhel, searching the resort's stairs. When she hears a cannon, Sarah immediately rushes downstairs, to see JaKhel having killed Jacqueline. In a rage, Sarah kills JaKhel, mutilating his corpse. She has to be pulled away by Aquarius, him attempting to calm her down and focus on tomorrow. Careers vs Bane Part 2 With the death of the 9 female, Sarah leaves with the other two careers to seek and destroy the other three tributes remaining. They manage to sneak by Hamaji and Naida, capturing Cora at the top of the Shoals to give the Capitol's Bane one last chance to go willingly. When Hamaji gives a speech about how she could escape the arena, Sarah considers taking the proposal, nearly doing so. However, Thalia calls Hamaji a liar, and executes Cora. Sarah then rushes after the approaching Hamaji, attempting to strike him down. However, Hamaji overpowers Sarah, shoving her off the shoals and into the water below. When she goes under, Sarah is entangled by a net and nearly drowns. She cuts herself out, climbing back on the shoals. When she notices all her allies save for Thalia are dead, she plans on rescuing Thalia. However, while searching for Thalia's instant relief, Sarah comes across the girl's notes, which reveal Thalia's true manipulative nature. Seeing her true colors, Sarah leaves Thalia to die, hiding out on the shoals for the remainder of the day. Final 2 Sarah waits on the shoals for the final tribute, Naida Bank, to come out and fight. She turns around swinging, expecting Naida to be behind her. A fight breaks out, with Sarah losing her kukri. She manages to stab Naida in the shoulder with a knife though, causing the girl to flee underwater. Sarah dives in after her, lagging behind due to Naida's swimming fins. However, Sarah catches up to Naida in the underwater caverns, where a grueling underwater fight takes place. Death The blood from Naida's stab wound attracts the attention of a bull shark though, the beast smashing through the hole in the cavern rocks. Sarah attempts to flee, but gets stuck halfway through an exit hole. As a result, Sarah's lower half is ripped off by the pursuing bull shark, her barely alive upper half sinking down further into the cavern. Sarah's real death is unclear, either she died from the bloodloss of the shark attack, or drowned from lack of oxygen. Legacy After her death, District 4 began to question if the games were really necessary. Personality Sarah is a strong, able bodied girl who had a warrior's spirit. She wanted to be there for her friends whenever she could, and do what it took to succeed. Her competitive nature got her through many bad situatiosn, and allowed her to get all the way to the final two. Her downfall was her shortsighted nature, as she didn't see through Naida's plans, and in the end this is what got Sarah killed. Appearance In Faux Paradise: The 77th Hunger Games, Sarah is depicted as a sexy, pretty girl. She's bronze skinned, standing 5' 5" tall, and weighing 130 pounds. She has wide shoulders and toned arms, a lean torso with some muscle tone, round hips, and toned legs. Her brown hair is healthy and straight, hanging down past her chest. She has a pretty face with a round chin, and her narrow, alluring eyes are blue. Her nose is modest and she has full lips. She usually wears bathing clothes. Her particularly noticeable features are her great hair and athletic physique. Abilities *'Expert Kukri-Fighter': Sarah's ability with a kurki was very great, as she was able to fight off two tributes at the same time and defeat them. She also bested JaKhel, the most physical tribute in the games, with just a kukri. *'Large Lung Capacity': Sarah had very strong lungs, able to hold her breath underwater for a long time as she pursued Naida, showing little signs of an urge to breathe. *'Strong Swimmer': Sarah was arguably the best swimmer in the games, managing to keep up with another great swimmer Naida Bank, who herself wore swimming fins. *'High Stamina': Sarah's seemed to never tire, chasing JaKhel across an entire island and still having the energy to defeat him in combat. *'Unbreakable Willpower': Sarah's willpower allowed her to block out severe pain and continue going. She lasted a whole minute without working legs, her strong will keeping her alive a little longer. Equipment *'Kukri': Sarah was armed with a kukri, a long variant of the machete, a weapon she had mastered in training. She used the weapon to slay the girl from 8, and also used the weapon to slash the girl from 10's throat. She later lost the blade in her fight with Naida. *'Knife': Sarah used a knife after losing her kukri, stabbing Naida in the shoulder with it. She carried the knife with her until her death. *'Snorkel Mask': Sarah wore a snorkel mask on the final day, using it to see clearly underwater and prevent water from going up her nose. Affiliations Allies *The Careers **Aquarius † **Thalia † **Tobias † **Jacqueline Houston † **District 4 Male † Enemies *Capitol's Bane - **Lucia † **Cora † **Denshi Mikisa † **District 7 Male † **Hamaji Nanashi † **District 8 Female † **Sainaru Sutoma † **District 10 Female † - Victim **District 11 Male † - Enemy turned Informant **Naida Bank *JaKhel †- Victim Killed Victims This list shows the victims Sarah has killed: *District 8 Female *District 10 Female *JaKhel Relationships Aquarius During the games, Sarah was on good terms with Aquarius, though soon distrusted him due to his affiliation with Thalia. Jacqueline Houston Sarah was good friends with Jacqueline, the two trusting each other and not the District 1 tributes. Their friendship was so strong that Sarah went berserk upon seeing Jacqueline's corpse, using her anger to decimate JaKhel. Tobias From their brief time together, Sarah liked Tobias, admiring him as a leader. After he beat down the 4 male, Sarah grew very close to Tobias, and was saddened when he died. Thalia Sarah had a lot of respect for Thalia, supporting her as leader after seeing her courageous efforts in the bloodbath. However, when she saw Thalia's notebook, Sarah instantly lost any respect she had for Thalia, seeing the girl as a true wormy individual. District 4 Male Sarah hated her district partner, his perverted attitude and attempt to rape her making Sarah wish him a awful trip to hell. Appearances Trivia *Sarah placed 2nd out of 24 in the games, being the only District 4 tribute to make it to the finale.